


Beasts Among Men: Sora and Riku Story

by makimakimisaki



Category: Kingdom Hearts, kh - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe- Beastmen, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-18 21:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makimakimisaki/pseuds/makimakimisaki
Summary: Sora lives with his father who is a well known hunter in the town community, Riku is a type of Beastman specifically a wolf beast.Okay so this at first started with a drawing but then just went into a full on AU haha! This will be a multiple story AU so it will follow a few ships with different story lines, sometimes they will overlap but yeah!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Hallow Bastion but it's not the Hallow Bastion you know, it is surrounded by snowy forests and mountain areas it's well known for it's hunting practices and harsh winters.

  Winter had finally come and the white puffy snow filled the forest terrain as far as Sora's blue eyes could see. A tall man with dark brown hair and blue eyes smiles, carefully moving around the thick layer of snow with his son on top of his shoulders.

 "I promised I'd take you to see the snowfall of the season, now you can stop bugging me." The man's tone was genuinely playful, tender and loving.

 Sora couldn't wipe the toothy grin on his face, he couldn't keep his eyes on one thing; he'd look at the frolicking deer, then two snowy white rares that came out of their dens, then to the many shapes of birds flying high above them. Sora's ocean blue eyes were the most vibrant thing in the forest, the man carries his son deeper into the beautiful white forest observing the restless wildlife.

 "Thank you, thank you, thank you soooo much for taking me with you Dad!" The boy couldn't keep his voice down, after many weeks of pestering he could finally see his father on one of his expeditions.

 

 Sora has always loved the outside, if he could he'd take a plane ticket to any place around the world he'd take it. He just loved exploring unknown places so very much.

   The dark brown haired man chuckles listening to his son's extreme appreciation the man takes his son to a nearby stream where a deer and her fawn were drinking at. He made sure to step very slowly, "Look over there Sora, a deer you gotta be a little quiet so we don't scare them away okay?"

 Sora climbs down his father's shoulders when his feet land on the snow they create a prolonging crunching sound that alert the deer slightly. The two inch closer and closer to the wild animals until they are at least a few feet away, Sora stares at the fawn and deer with immense child like awe.

 His father whispers to him, "You see the mama deer has to be very careful and alert so she can protect her baby." He continues, "And the baby has to stay close to mama..."

 Sora's awe filled expression dims down, he fiddles with his mitten covered hands and looks down at the water. The boy's father knew exactly what was wrong, he takes his son's hand gently and uses the other hand to ruffle up the boy's chestnut brown hair that stood out like the deer's fur.

 "I know you miss her too." Sora's face softened and he embraced his father tightly, there were no tears just the ambiance of the forest and the rippling currents of the river water.   
   

  This moment of tranquility is ruined however, pawsteps that Sora's father knew all too well are spotted in the snow and from the looks of it they're fresh.

 "Sora, get behind me." His tone of voice shifts from loving to protective and harsh.

 The rifle strapped around the man's body is taken from around himself and he inches over to where the tracks start, the man's eyes are now narrowed and his only mission at the moment is to protect his son from the predator.

 He mutters to himself, _"I know you're close you beast...show yourself."_

 He cocks his rifle and follows the tracks with Sora close behind him. Everything was quiet but a tense feeling can be felt. Deep in the snow covered shrubbery, Sora notices the shine of two eyes and he grabs his father's sleeve.

 "Dad...what's that over there?" As soon as the man turns the blue of a white figure launches itself towards Sora catching the young boy's shoulder between its teeth.

 There was a loud crunching sound that echoed the forest and Sora's loud terrified screams followed. What used to be pure white snow has now been tainted with crimson. Quick and panicking gasps escape Sora's lips. He can feel the blazing and tingling feeling of the canine's teeth tearing into his skin.

 "Sora!!" His father screamed he aims his gun but is afraid of shooting his son on accident. Sora's clothes that are stained in his own blood start to become heavy as if he dunked them in water. The boy's vision begins to blur and the cold feeling of the world around him begins to close in on him until he falls unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2

  The boy's breathing is erratic and unnatural when he opens his eyes half way it felt as if time skipped a few hours, he could see a group of people in rescue uniforms approach him.

   _It's...so cold. My shoulder feels so weird._

He can hear his father's voice it sounded very urgent and frustrated. When Sora closes his eyes and then opens them again he could see the figure of a wolf, the snow around it is covered with blood, the wolf was dead. 

  Sora groans, finally coming to his senses. He can't rise from the bed that he's set in but he knows from the surroundings that he's home. "D-Dad..." He mutters for his father slightly.

  Though unfortunately the man doesn't come to his request and all Sora can do is sigh. He inches up so that he's sitting upwards, Sora turns to the mirror that is faced across from him. Bandages were wrapped around his left shoulder, Sora can still feel the burning and numbing pain of the wound. 

    A voice with a more younger tone is soon heard, it's a blonde haired boy with blue eyes. "Sora! You're okay!"

  Sora's eyes widen slightly, "Roxas..." A light smiles appears on the brunette's face. "I guess I was out for a while, huh?"

 Roxas replies with his hands clenched, "You moron....I was so worried..." slight tears appear at the corner of his eyes.

 Sora panics slightly and raises his better hand to try and comfort his friend. "A-Ah! Please don't cry Roxas, I'm fine I promise! I guess I'll be a little sore for a while though." He chuckles a little.

 Roxas retorts back to the brunette, "You seriously need to be more careful. Jeez..."

 The two don't exchange any words for a while until Sora asks, "Could you help me to the living room please?"

 The blonde boy nods and gently takes Sora's hand slowly pulling him up from the bed. Sora's still a little unbalanced on his feet but soon stabilizes himself. While Roxas helps his friend to his father's room, Sora could already hear the angered voice of his father.

 It seems he's talking to someone from his hunting job, " _I don't care what I said before! Sora will never be a hunter, I won't allow it! I-I'm not ready to lose another person dearest to me...not again."_  

 Sora's expression is obviously not a good one but deep down he feels some sort of guilt, that his father is going through this stress because he froze up when he saw the eyes of that wolf. Roxas turned his head to catch a glimpse of Sora's face, the brunette didn't have to say anything Roxas already knew what type of thoughts were going around in his head.

  "Nothing was your fault Sora..." He mutters softly and reassuringly. "You shouldn't blame yourself for anything, you didn't know a wolf would show up."

 Sora replies back with a smile, "It's okay Roxas! Next time I'll just be more prepared." The smile was fake but with Sora's energetic attitude he was able to play it off as a real one.    
  
  Roxas stays silent for a few moments until he hears a knock on their front door. Sora and his Father lived in a homey but modern cabin it usually stood out in the winter so it wasn't hard to miss.

 Roxas goes towards the front door, he turns the knob and two young girl's one with wine red hair and deep blue eyes, the other girl had beautiful chestnut brown coloured hair and deep green eyes. The two girl's had worrying looks on their faces.

 "Kairi, Olette..." Sora mutters the girls' names and goes to meet them. Kairi is the first to start she has a small boxed shaped container in her hands, the box is covered by a cloth that is covered in cartoony cat faces and is neatly tied in a bow on top. The smell coming from the box was sweetly inciting.

 "Are you feeling any better Sora? We heard the news from Roxas and I decided you could use a little pick me up." She smiles.

  Olette starts after her, "I was lucky enough to taste test!" The tan skinned girl puts up a peace sign with her fingers.

  Roxas takes the box from Kairi and let's the two girl's in. They were unfortunately greeted with the sound of Sora's father arguing which would make the atmosphere a little tense. Kairi, the genius she is decides that she'd tell stories to take everyone's minds off the stress of today.

  Kairi would usually tell stories every time the four would meet up, sometimes they'd be romantic fairy tales or even hair raising horror tales. But this time she thought of telling the group something she heard about around the town.

 The four sit on the living room floor wrapped they are all wrapped in blankets while the fireplace is softly crackling. Kairi starts with a question, "Have you guys heard about those beastmen that the townsfolk talk about?"  


	3. Chapter 3

 "Beastmen? What are those?" Sora tilts his head slightly and scoots closer to Kairi with intrigue.

  Roxas hesitates slightly and mutters, "Kairi! Can we please avoid telling rumors...?" Kairi chuckles slightly and reassures Roxas.

 Olette hums a quiet tune to herself, waiting for the girl to explain these rumors of Beastmen. Sora let's out a soft huff of impatience, "Uh, Kairi you were saying?"

 The girl whips her head back to Sora and starts, "Oh! Sorry Sora, okay well. I heard about these rumors from my grandma but Beastmen are creatures that have a mix of people and animal body parts! But they have animal behaviors, so many people in town have said they've seen some or even heard some!"

 Roxas takes in a very deep and nervous breath his eye brows furrowed, "But, if so many people have heard them how come we haven't?" Kairi answers the boy's question quickly. "I'm not sure. Maybe it has to do with timing." 

  Olette places her index finger on her own cheek and insists. "Why don't we go look for one ourselves?"

 All three kids make sounds of bewilderment, they honestly did not expect a suggestion that forward. Roxas hisses back at the girl, "Are you insane!? Why would we do that when we know nothing about them, or even know where to find them."

 Olette chuckles and continues, "All four of us will go to the outer parts of the forest, don't worry about it Roxas!" The blonde boy groans and continues to snack on the cookies. Sora's eyes light up slightly, "Yeah! I'm pretty excited to see if they really do exist. We'll only take one quick peak into the forest and then go home. I know I'm hurt right now, but I'm confident in what we could find!" 

 And so, the group bundles up for the cold and step outside following the flattened snow trail to the forest in the distance. Soon they reach the boundary separating where they stood and the endless forest in front of them. 

 "Well...here we are. Who's first?" Olette mutters, suddenly the ambience of the forest makes her have second thoughts. Kairi leads onward saying with a confident voice, "Let's stay together alright guys and if you see something don't yell about it. Just whisper so we don't catch any attention."

 Shes followed by Roxas, then Sora and finally Olette. Sora understood their uneasiness but his curiosity was greater than the possible fear of what could happen.

  The small group trample through the forest grounds. Hopping over fallen trees and ducking over branches that grew too close to their heads. Roxas starts after a great amount of time, "This is getting us nowhere...let's just go home already."

 Kairi responds, quickly turning to the blonde haired boy, "No way! We can't leave now Roxas, we may be close to finding a Beastman. Aren't you curious?" She gives Roxas a pitiful expression. Roxas rolls his eyes and rejects the girl's complaints. It's not long before the two go back and forth.  
  
 Sora and Olette try to hold in their laughter while the other two go back in forth about either staying or leaving. Until, something moves in the thick bushes covered in powdery snow. Sora knew that something caught his eye and without telling the others he slowly moves towards the twitching bushes. Squinting, he could see a small white form wiggling about deep inside the bush the closer he stepped the clearer the form was to make out.  
  
 Kairi and Roxas quickly stop their childish banter when they notice Sora is inching towards something. Olette's happy expression earlier soon fades as she follows a good ways away from Sora.   
  
 "I-It's a puppy!" Sora's voice raised a pitch suddenly and his heart melted somewhat. Denouncing the fact he has an injured shoulder he tries his best to reach inside to take the whimpering pup in his arms. Roxas quickly comes to his aid taking the small white pup from out of the bushes and into his arms.   
  
"Is it hurt?" Sora asked very passionately looking at Roxas' arms.   
  
 "No, it's fine...but where's the mom?" Roxas looked up at Sora while asking that question. Suddenly the atmosphere felt colder than the temperature they stood in. Even though the group is young, Sora, Kairi and Roxas themselves being 8 years old and Olette being 9. They understood the concept of death and orphanhood.

 Sora stared down at the quivering pup and stiffened up. His eyes began to fill up with tears, his breathing was shaky and broken, and one by one tears flowed down his face. It was like at that moment he could 100% sympathize with this animal. He understood that lonely feeling of calling for a mother but having no reply back, that feeling cut into Sora like a knife.   
  
 It was then Sora swore to protect this puppy no matter what. Even if he knew his father would say no to this small wolf pup, he didn't care. He couldn't leave something so small to die.  
  
  


End file.
